Big the Cat
Big the Cat (ビッグ ・ザ ・キャット, Biggu za Kyatto) is a protagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat and member of Team Rose. Though physically strong and imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted, person with a heart of gold. Big resides deep within the Mystic Ruins, where he spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend, Froggy. Big is not one for going on grand adventures, preferring his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to help out and protect them in any way he can. "Froggy! Where are yooou?" :—Big the Cat. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Oliver Wyman (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Manfred Erdmann (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Finnish), Ireneusz Załóg (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Kyle Hebert (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Big is a very large and burly anthropomorphic cat. The majority of his body fur consists of two shades of purple: light and dark. A striped pattern runs up his arms and tail. His feet are covered in dark purple fur up to his ankles as well as the outer tips of his ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in light purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, inner ears and his muzzle with the addition of cheek tuffs. His eyes have yellow scleras with black irises. His preferred attire consists of tan gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle. He carries a fishing rod with him at nearly all times. * Hair Color: Dark Violet, Purple * Fur Color: White * Eye Color: Black with pale Yellow sclera * Age: 18 * Height: 200 cm. (6' 6") * Weight: 280 kg. (616 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Big_the_Cat_sonic-and-sega-all-stars-racing.png|Big in 3D version. Background Personality "As long as they're nice, I don't care what anyone is." :—Big the Cat. Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and important things sometimes pass right through his mind; This does not mean Big is stupid however, but he is just a very slow thinker. Despite this, he's loyal and reliable to his friends, and cares for all of his friends deeply. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big also encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big also is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. Big is always relaxed and easy-going. As gentle and harmless as Big may appear to be though, when Dr. Eggman is threatening to harm Froggy, or certain people Big cares about, Big can be incredibly strong and will use his strength to protect his friends. Big is a kind, relaxed individual who is incredibly loyal to his friends and quick to take action against any enemies. However, he is not highly aggressive, merely acting to defend others or prevent evil beings from causing harm. Big loves fishing, and is happier enjoying the serenity around a pond than he is going on adventures. Relationships Friends/Allies * Froggy (best friend) * Thomas Jones * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) ** Cream the Rabbit (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) ** Cheese the Chao * G.U.N. ** Team Dark ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** E-123 Omega * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Rotor the Walrus * Vanilla the Rabbit * Nicole the Lynx * Shade * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Omochao ** Bunnie Rahbow ** Antoine D'Coolette Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic ** E-100 Series **** E-102 Gamma (when he stole Froggy) * Pir'Oth Ix * Chaos (formerly) * Overmind * Thelxe Powers and Abilities Big is a massively strong being, capable of throwing heavy objects like cars with ease or stopping such massive and powerful enemies as Silver Sonic completely in its tracks. Like many others, Big can use the Spin Dash technique, curling into a wheel and rolling across terrain. His particular version of it is quite devastating, capable of tearing through the Mystic Ruins jungle while helping protect the Sky Patrol. Big is an expert fisherman with his trusty fishing rod, capable of casting his line with pin-point precision, and has utilized this skill with some practicality in battle. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Big is regarded as one of Sonic's strongest and toughest friends. He possesses a superhuman level of physical strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and massive boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that they ignite fire. Due to his large size, Big does not possess any superhuman speed or agility. However, as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, he does have some running speed, being able to run at rather high speeds by normal standards. He also has enough agility to grind on rails. Big has extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounce right off him and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel being attacked at all, making Big nearly impossible to be taken down. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be hazardous to normal people like poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. Big is a very capable swimmer as seen in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, being able to swim to far depths and through underwater grottos, and even walk on the bottom of pools like he walking on dry land. Big also seems to have rather advanced climbing capabilities, given how Big is able to appear in high places where there is nearly no means of climbing up there. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Most of Big's fighting moves and techniques involves the usage of his Fishing Rod. When using his Lure Attack, Big uses his Fishing Rod to hit opponents or throws his Fishing Rod's lure out and strikes opponents with it from afar. Other offensive moves involving Big's Fishing Rod is his Big Fishing technique, where Big swings his lure around so it forms large, lethal objects to knock opponents into submission, and his Lure Whip, where Big captures opponents in his Fishing Rod's treat and trips them. For traversing the environment, Big can use his Umbrella Descent to glide through mid-air by folding out his Fishing Rod's umbrella during a mid-fall. When not using his Fishing Rod, Big can attack by using Body Press, where he drops his entire body down on enemies, crushing them and create powerful energy shockwaves . In Sonic Heroes, Big could also perform variants of the Spin Attack, such as the Spin Jump, where Big can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything he lands on, and the Homing Attack, where Big jumps and home in on an enemy to attack. He can also use his Battering Ram to knock down opponents. When not attacking opponents alone, Big can call upon Froggy to perform special moves, such as Froggy Rain, where Big has Froggy and his friend drop down upon enemies from above, and Froggy Poison, where Big has Froggy poison enemies. Attacks * Battering Ram * Big Fishing * Body Press * Feel No Pain * Fire Combination * Fire Knock * Flower Festival (requires Amy, Cream and Cheese) * Froggy Poison * Froggy Rain * Grind Step * Homing Attack * Jump Dash * Jump Fire Knock * Lure Attack * Lure Whip * Spin Jump * Taunt * Umbrella Attack * Umbrella Descent Skills * Super strength * Enhanced speed * Capable swimmer * Skilled fisherman * Grinding * Strong sense of smell * Extreme physical bulk * Resistance against Poison and Electricity * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Due to spending most of his time fishing, Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing Rod, ranging from regular fish of all sizes shapes, from hostile robotic Choppers, and even Froggy when under the influence of Chaos. Big has an excellent sense of smell. As seen in Sonic Heroes, Big was able to catch Froggy's sense while the frog was presumably held capture deep within Bullet Station, which was an impressive feat given the large amount of distance between them at the moment. Big's main weakness, his low intelligence, is also a strength in certain situations, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where Big's simple way of thinking was the reason why he was immune to Voxai mind control. Big also appears to have some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely, and in his cameo appearance as a character in Sonic Adventure 2 in two player mode, when he is piloting Eggman's mech. Color Power :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Big can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Big has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Big the Cat Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Rose Category:Sonic Universe Characters